Bolts left to screw
by D227
Summary: Set after 'Ty vs D-Strux'. After D-Stroy is kicked out of the crater and the cave collapses, he, out of anger, breaks a wall, only to discover a strange red, glowing lake that can corrupt other beings and make them follow all of his comands. The gang has to find a way to stop him once and for all, discovering new technologies and dinotux along the way.
1. Thirst for revenge

Hello, I am just a normal guy, just like you, who enjoys reading fanfiction... so... I want to give it a try and publish my own story about a series I recently fell in love with, Dinotrux.

I really hope you enjoy it and maybe I´ll update it one day, so, until then, let's Trux it up.

* * *

-* **Not him, he's all yours** *- Those words stayed in D-stroy´s head while he was dashing to get out of the cave, felling only one thing, anger. As he was getting closer to the exit, his thirst for revenge grew and grew, only thinking of unimaginable way's to destroy his brother, if he could still call him like that.

He could hear behind him both the sound of the falling rocks, and the annoying sound made by the celebrating dinotrux who cowardly teamed up in an attempt of defeating him.

He dashed throughout the cave like his life depended on it because, well…, his life depended on it. The cave was falling behind him and, even though he had a great distance between the falling rocks and him, he still did not trusted the cave he was running in, like he knew that if he slowed down for just a small fraction of a second, the hole cave would collapse above him, crushing him, killing him.

He continued running and running until his predictions became true, the cave before him also started collapsing and he quickly noticed that he was surrounded by the falling rocks, both before him and behind him.

D-stroy had little time to react, but not a viable option, he could just think of his 'little brother´ betraying him, all of that rage accumulated throughout the years since D-strux left him behind when he was vulnerable. ALL of that time he spend alone to defend himself with injuries, scratches and missing pieces. HE WAS MAD, all that anger could not just be contained, he let out the biggest roar in his life followed by punching the wall with his tail in a rage burst.

Immediately after hitting the wall, it started to crack, and finally it fell, revealing a secret cave. He might not have done it with the purpose of opening a secret entrance, even his shocked face told his amazement.

-*This must be my lucky day*- He said with his deep, angry voice as he quickly entered the hidden entrance to avoid getting crushed. The rest of the cave collapsed behind him, covering everything, including D-stroy, in a sharp darkness. With the absence of light, D-stroy had to turn on his front light so he could see anything before him, making it able to continue throughout the cave with any hope of finding the exit.

As he continued, he saw a dim red light becoming stronger and stronger as he continued rolling throughout the cave. He quickly reached a turn were the red light was really strong at the other side, anything it was, it could mean a fight, so he got ready, let out a roar and made a fast turn around the corner. To his surprise, there was no one at the turn, just a red, glowing pond which, to his surprise, was unguarded, untouched, like no one has been there in a long, long time.

As he got closer to the small water mass, the light emanating from the lake started glowing stronger and stronger, until he got to a point where he could see his own reflection. Immediately after seeing his reflection, the light emanating from the small lake started glowing weaker, until a perfect point where he could see everywhere around the cavern, but it would not blind him.

–*Interesting*- He said to himself, but as he got close to touching the lake, a small, drilling sound could be heard from the distance, it became louder and louder until he finally saw the culprit of this mysterious noise, a Drillipede heard him and drilled until he found the secret entrance. D-stroy knew what those things where capable of doing, so he got ready for a fight. -* Come at me, if you dare*- He said to the creature who wanted to attack him, finally, the tension finally broke as the giant combination of a centipede and a drill let out a small roar and started charging at D-stroy .

The small, yet intimidating creature got close to D-stroy and he got ready for the fight, the Drillipede was just some meters away from D-Stroy when the giant T-trux swung his tail and hit the Drillipede, launching him directly into the red pond. The Drillipede started to sink into the red, gooey mass until nothing could be seen from him. D-Stroy let a small chuckle as he saw the poor creature sink into the pond, when all of a sudden, the Drillipede emerged from the lake, but something was different, instead of being just a small creature with drills for antennas, the Drillipede that emerged was totally different, it was way bigger, his eyes glowed with an intense red, his body was covered with small spikes, his antenna drills were bigger and they looked sharper, and the most noticeable change, his colors changed, instead of a dark grey tone, his body was painted with a dark red that seemed to glow.

D-Stroy got fascinated by this sudden change in the Drillipede, but as he started to analyze the new creature, the 'corrupted' Drillipede quickly charged in direction D-Stroy was standing. With a quick pace, the Drillipede was just some meters far from D-Stroy, he rapidly got into a fighting position for the incoming beast and… The Drillipede just… stood there, watching D-stroy, and all of a sudden, the Drillipede made an action similar of bowing and just stayed there, waiting for something.

D-Stroy was confused, the Drillipede just attacked him just some seconds ago, and now, it looks like he wants to obey D-Stroy. -*Fascinating, you aren't going to hurt me, are you?*- D-Stroy asked a confused, yet angered tone, the Drillipede looked at D-Stroy's face and the he went back to the bowing position. -*If you aren't going to hurt me, I need an exit, now*- And with the words said, the Drillipede started drilling a hole, maybe to determine where the nearest exit was, maybe he hoped D-Stroy could fit in a hole a 3rd of his size, for anything he was doing the hole, he seemed to the under the command of D-Stroy.

As the sound of the drill got farther away, D-Stroy could only think one thing - **Revenge** -


	2. A bit of everyone

**Hey there ¨dudes¨, I'm here to publish the second chapter of ¨Bolts left to screw¨**

 **This one is more than twice as long and it will have a new kind of corrupted being, also well be back with Ty's gang. So until next time, lets Trux it up.**

* * *

As the sound of drilling was farther and farther away, D-stroy was becoming more and more impatient, he was trapped in a dark cave, had to wait for an exit to be made, and the most important of all, his brother just betrayed him. The only thing he thought that wasn't completely horrible about the situation he got in was the weird pond he found with really weird but interesting characteristics.

It was a small pond, not that big, not that deep, but it sure ha an amazing quality, it had the power to change the dinotrux appearance by just touching it, it glowed and it seemed to be locked out from the exterior, like someone just hid it here in an attempt to get rid of it.

D-stroy knew that only one Drillipede would not be enough to finish an exit of his size quickly so, to speed up the process, he ordered the Drillipede to call his ¨colleagues¨ to ¨help¨ him. -*Hey, you aren't fast enough for this alone, bring me more of your species to speed things up*- As soon as D-stroy finished the sentence, the Drillipede went inside the hole he once came in as a normal creature and 7 minutes later, he came back with a horde of Drillipede's behind him.

D-stroy one by one started submerging them in the lake, getting them out already changed, and ordered them to continue the exit tunnel. Once they were all transformed in these twisted, brainwashed states, D-stroy began thinking what the plan was going to be, what could he do with these new tools luck, or disgrace to others, had brought to him. He thought first of his first target, Ty or D-structs? It was a tough choice but when he was about to make a decision, a loud noise came from the tunnel, immediately followed by return of the Drillipede's on a straight line.

-*¨What, did you finish?*- D-stroy asked, the Drillipede in front gave a quick nod to D-stroy, announcing that they finally finished the tunnel, he quickly ran outside to see any reference points on the environment so he could know where the exit made by the creatures had brought him. To his surprise, he wasn't that far from the cave made by the other trux, and behind him were the bunch of loyal Drillipede's following him.

When he was finally out in the sunlight, he started counting his little army… 1, 2, 3, 4…17 and 18, 18 monstrous Drillipede under his command, it was for sure he was going to attack someone, but the question was, who?. He began to think when a sound of something falling to the floor caught his attention, he quickly faced the direction were the sound came from and saw a Reptool who was spying on him had fallen to the ground.

It was a blue and white Rotilian, fairly similar to Revvit, his drill bits where a drill, a cross shape screwdriver, a hex key, a frearson screwdriver and TA screwdriver (triangle shape), maybe they knew each other from the ravine, but that didn't matter because, if he knew Ty and his gang, he was going to warn them about D-stroy and the mysterious creatures under his command. He ordered the Drillipede's to capture this snooper so he couldn't warn anybody about him. Immediately after hearing this, the small Reptool started to run as fast as he could in an attempt to escape the monsters that were chasing him, but no matter how fast he was or how much head start he had in comparison with the Drillipede's, they were incredibly fast and caught him in a matter of seconds, bringing him back in front of where D-stroy was standing, holding his arms and legs, restraining him from all movement.

-*Well, well, well, what do we have here?*- Asked the big, intimidating trux to the small Reptool

-*N-Nothing s-sir, I was just passing by and t-thought I h-hea… w-wait, aren't you D-D **-D-stroy**?*- Responded the little fella with difficulty between his cracking voice.

-*I thought they k-kicked you of the crater, trux where spreading rumors that Ty also already kicked D-structs*- continued the scared Reptool. D-stroy was shocked, just how much time did he spend trapped in that cave, anyways, his brother got defeated and that was what mattered the most.

-*Just as I said, he is weak, he can't even defeat that stupid trux with the upper hand of a hostage*- said D-stroy with an angry tone on his voice

-*What are you doing here? , and what are these creatures?*- asked the Reptool with a bit more concern on his voice, but still with fear.

-* **I** think **I** should be one doing the questions*- Said the intimidating trux -*After all, **I'm** not the one trapped between some Drillipede's mandible's*- Continued D-stroy -*Who are you?*- Asked the big trux.

-*I-I'm Max*- Replied the tool still cracking his voice

-*Why are you here?*- Said D-stroy

-*I told you, kind of', I was going to the crater to see my friends when I heard a noise near here*- Answered the small creature -*I came to investigate when I saw these creatures make an opening on the side of this mountain*- Continued the captor -*That's when I stayed to see what was happening and maybe inform Ty…*- finished the tool.

-*Well, you'll see, there is a problem with that plan*- Said D-stroy -* If **I** let you get to Ty, that wouldn't be nice for me, so… I'll tell you this, if you join me, your life will be spared and you will have to as I say, understand?*- Continued D-stroy with a menacing voice.

-*Join you? , who do you think I am, the moment you let me go I will go warn Ty that you are still here*- Said Max with any hopes of intimidating D-stroy.

-*Heh, I expected you to say that*- Said the enormous trux while heading back inside, giving a signal to the Drillipede's to follow him -*I want you to see something*- As he followed the pat inside the cave they finally stumbled upon the red pond -*This little pond right here has a really special property, it can turn weak, disobedient creatures into monstrous and powerful servants*- Finished the trux.

The look on Max's face changed from anger to fear -*A-And what are you going to do with that*- Said the tool

-*Well, why don't you do the math? , a really stubborn tool, plus, a servant turning lake, equals, you doing my biding*- And with that said, D-stroy ordered the Drillipede's who were holding him to throw him into the pond.

Max gave a last scream before landing on the gooey substance, trapping him, engulfing him as he slowly sank into the pond, drowning him. A few seconds later after nothing from the tool could be seen on the surface, the Reptool slowly emerged, but, as with the Drillipede's, Max, if you could still call him like that, was completely changed.

The most noticeable change was the sudden change on his paint; instead of blue with white parts, he had a new scheme of colors from normal red to dark red, he also had gotten bigger, not that much, but he was slightly bigger. His mouth had also a new look, instead of a plain jaw; it looked like he had sharp, pointy teeth from the upper part of his mouth and also sharp teeth from the jaw. His feet also were changed; he had an extra finger, but the most impressive of all was that his fingers became sharp claws that looked very pointy. He also now 2 tails instead of 1, one was the classical airbrush, but the other one looked like it had some kind of welding device, like Scraptool's do. His tongue was the same, but it seemed that the edges got sharpened. Finally, his tool bits had something new, they looked incredibly pointy, he could now carry 5 on his back and the new tool bit was just a very pointy needle, maybe it was designed for attacking instead of building.

As soon as he finished examining the new creature, he immediately ordered him to build something so he could carry the red pond around, like a bucket or something similar. Without wasting any time, the new Reptool headed outside to look for material, most likely scrap, to build the containing device. With the Reptool working and his secret still a… well… secret, D-stroy could now think of what to do next. As I said before, he was going to go attack someone, but after thinking with the new information provided by the Reptool, he thought it was better to pay a visit to his old friends.

* * *

 **Back at the Crater, finally**

* * *

Now, we finally get back to our friends after some time, I wonder what they have been doing, there's only one way to find out, so… shall we.

-*Ok guy's, time for a break*- Said Ty as he finished bringing some rocks near the bridge.

-*Finally, I am completely exhausted*- Groaned the yellow Dozeratops -*I've been moving and pushing rocks all day*-

-*At least you don't have to carry them*- Replied Skya as she got closer to Dozer.

-*I don't know dudes*- said another voice -*Maybe carrying rocks would not be that hard if you brought them in your back*-.

-*You know you are the only one capable of doing that, right?*- Said Dozer annoyed.

-*Yeah, but if you tried, you might discover you actually can*- Suggested the blue daredevil.

-*What Dozer meant Ton-Ton, was that you are the only one with a bed on your back*- Answered Revvit who remained silent for some time until now.

-*Oh, right*- Said the ashamed trux -*But you can still try*-

-*Ok gang, lets head to the ore station, race ya there.*- And with that, Ty set off to the ore station as fast as he could with his little friend on his head.

-*Hey*- Said Skya as she started accelerating.

-*Not fair*- Dozer said as he rolled off to get some ore too.

-*Wait for me Dudes*- Finally said Ton-Ton while trying to catch up with the rest.

The race started and everyone tried their best, without exhausting themselves obviously, to get to the ore station before everyone else, for glory, to eat first, and… well… for the privilege of rubbing it in everyone's else face that you are faster than them.

Ty and Skya where head to head, only with Dozer just behind them and Ton-Ton trying to catch them, finally, Skya left Ty behind, only to be greeted by a really determined Dozer who just gained up on her. The garage could be seen just some miles away, this was the final stretch. It was a fierce race, the 2 where head to head when suddenly Ton-Ton went flying just above them with a ramp he used as a shortcut and amazingly, he missed the landing.

Ton-Ton fell upside down just before the 2 rivals, making them both crash with Ton-Ton in a silly way, Skya fell to the side and Dozer went up flying only to be greeted by a rock in which his horns got stuck in. Finally Ty got close to his friends and asked if they were all right.

-*Yeah dude*- Said Ton-Ton as he flipped himself back on his 4 wheels -*I don't know about the rest*-.

Ty looked at Skya which answered -*I could use some help*- To which Ty helped Skya get back on her treads.

-*All right, let's just have a nice stroll, okay?*- Everyone agreed with Ty and they rolled off to the ore station.

They were halfway through when they felt something was not right, even Revvit gave Ty a *something is missing* look, when all of a sudden _,_ it hit them, someone was missing. Then they remembered who it was, they turned around and saw Dozer.

He was still stuck on a rock and was struggling to free himself, all because his friends forgot him. Skya quickly got close to Dozer and asked between chuckles -*Need help?*- To which the Dozeratops responded in a sarcastic tone -*Nooooo… what makes you think about that*- Which made Skya laugh while helping his stuck friend out of the rock,

-*It was about time you noticed*- Said the angry trux.

-*Sorry about that Dozer*- Said Ty in an ashamed tone because he forgot his friend.

-*Well… at least SOMEONE is polite*- Finally said Dozer as he headed to the ore station -*What are you waiting for? An invitation to eat?*- With that said by Dozer, everyone went to the ore station so they could eat something.

A few hours passed and everyone is already back to work, Ty and his gang finish the bridge and go to check the other constructions and trux to see how are they doing. They finally get to the ramp only to see that it's halfway finished, all the trux on the Crater are working with one and another , even Reptool's, for the benefit of everyone.

Ty was truly amazed at how many different species of trux can team up and do amazing things, all thanks to them and their idea of making the crater a better place by building helpful contraptions. Ty analyzed every trux and what everyone was doing; the Craneosaurus were lifting rocks, blocks and pillars, the Dozeratops were gathering more rocks, the Ankylodump's were also bringing rocks and roads, the Cementasauruses were creating cement roads along with the Reptool's and Craneosaurus, Digluphosauruses were sticking blocks and roads together, Stegarbasauruses created blocks and Pteracopters were taking and moving material all over the place.

2 hours passed when the bridge was finally completed and everyone had already headed home, the only ones left were Ty and his gang and Garby; they were all having a nice chat about D-structs and his brother.

-*What do you think they are doing now dudes?*- Was the first to acknowledge Ton-Ton.

-*I just hope they are getting as far as possible from here*- Said Waldo.

-*I'm with the tool*- Said Dozer -*They have caused enough damage*- He continued -*Besides, with the beating we gave them, the possibilities of them coming back are null*- He finished.

Dozer was far from the truth because, as you all know, this a fanfiction story, anything could happen, even D-stroy and D-structs coming back. Let's just hope they are prepared enough for what D-stroy has up his sleeve.

Then, from the distance, Ty and his friends could hear how several trux were calling their names and running toward them.

-*Ty*- Of the trux called in a preoccupied tone, it was Wrecka, a member of The Dumps, and it was running directly to the group. Behind him where a group of Craneosauruses, a Dozeratops, and a group of Digluphosauruses.

-*Ty*- Called Wrecka again.

-*What's the problem Wrecka?*- Asked Ty in a concerned tone.

-*Its… it's… The Dumps!*- Wrecka said -*We were helping in the construction when they went to do something*- The yellow Ankylodump continued -*And I haven't seen them since*-

Ty looked at his friends in a confused tone, and then turned back at the other trux.

-*The same has happened to us*- Said one of the Craneosaurus.

-*Yeah*- Said also one of the Digluphosaurus.

-*And I can't find my friend*- Finally said the Dozeratops, which seemed one of George's friends.

-*Ok*- Said Ty in a calmed tone -*Did you know where did they went or what was the last thing they were doing before disappeared*- Continued Revvit while trying to analyze the situation.

-*Yes*- Answered the Dozeratops -*He headed towards the forest near the entrance of the Crater for materials*-

-*Our friend went after him to see if everything went fine*- Continued one of the Digluphosauruses.

-*It's the same for us*- Said one of the Craneosauruses -*Our friend also went to the forest for materials, but hasn't come back, and it's getting way to late*-

They all looked into the horizon to see how the sun was already hiding behind the mountains.

-*Ty wouldn't you think that…*- Said Revvit -*Anything it is, we must no take it seriously, there's already 5 Trux missing*- Said Ty -*Can you take us where they headed?*-.

With that said, they all headed near the entrance of the Crater to investigate about the missing Trux

* * *

 **Wew, glad that's finally over, sorry for keeping you waiting, but I hope this compensates it.**

 **Thank you all for reading and I hope you have a great day.**

 **Next week I will be completely free, so I can work on more stories, but until then, keep reading.**

 **Also, check out What now? Another truly amazing fanfic about Dinotrux. Ok bye**


End file.
